Une toute autre réalité
by Vincent Aguila
Summary: Voici ma version de ce qui se passe après que Clary ait quitté la dimension alternative


NOTE DE L'AUTEUR :

Je pense que le concept d'une autre réalité est plein de potentiel. Alors, voici ma version…

 **1\. Un souffle effleurant la surface de l'eau dormante**

Il devait être vraiment tard parce qu'il ne savait pas depuis combien de minutes ou même d'heures, il fixait le plafond mais cela devait sûrement durer depuis un certain temps. Ces derniers jours, il passait énormément de temps plongé dans ses pensées dès qu'il se retrouvait seul pendant un moment. Tout avait commencé à la fête de l'Institut. Les évènements n'étaient pas vraiment clairs. Tout d'abord, il y avait eu ce bel asiatique sorti de nulle part, Magnus s'il se souvenait bien. Ensuite, tout s'était accéléré. On avait retrouvé Clary et Jace sans connaissance dans le sous-sol. Alors que la rousse semblait juste évanouie, le blond était blessé et semblait bien mal en point. Magnus, quant à lui, semblait lui prêter les premiers soins. Une agitation n'avait pas tardé à se créer.

Outre son inquiétude pour son frère, ce qui l'avait marqué avait été l'attitude des parents de Clary. En effet, quand un inconnu se tenait près du corps de leur très-certainement-futur-beau-fils, les gens avaient pour habitude de faire décamper l'intrus. Or, dans le cas présent, paraissant surpris pour très vite se reconcentrer sur l'urgence de la situation, Valentin et Jocelyn avaient paru faire preuve d'une très grande confiance envers l'invité impromptu de la fête. Cela avait été vraiment déroutant et ce, encore plus quand tous trois avaient commencé à discuter à voix basse. Malgré le fait qu'il mourrait d'envie de savoir de quoi il retournait, il avait dû s'occuper et surtout canaliser les « spectateurs » pour laisser de l'espace aux deux inconscients et à ceux leurs portant assistance.

La situation n'avait rien perdu de son étrangeté une fois qu'il était arrivé à l'hôpital avec Izzy et Simon. Avec surprise, les trois jeunes gens avaient constaté que Robert et Maryse les avaient coiffés au poteau. Le couple Lightwood discutait avec animation avec leurs homologues Morgenstein ainsi que Magnus. Ce dernier avait repéré les nouveaux venus et n'avait pas tardé à s'éclipser. Très vite, un médecin était venu les rassurer quant à l'état de Jace et de Clary. Quand ces deux derniers reprirent connaissance, ils assurèrent l'un comme l'autre ne se souvenir de rien. La rousse n'était restée que quarante-huit heures en observation alors que le blond avait dû attendre cinq jours de plus pour être autorisé à rentrer à la maison.

Soudain, le cheminement de ses pensées fut interrompu par un hurlement. Cela eut le mérite de le faire se redresser d'un seul coup sur son lit. Un second hurlement suivi rapide le premier. Repoussant sa couette, il sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la source du cri, à savoir la pièce juste à côté. Ouvrant la porte de celle-ci sans même frapper, il se rendit près du lit où Jace se débattait comme un beau diable au milieu de ses draps. Saisissant fermement le blond par les épaules, il le secoua d'un coup sec. La technique laissait à désirer pour ce qui était de la délicatesse. Cependant, elle avait fait ses preuves en ce qui concernait son efficacité.

Ainsi, il ne fallut pas longtemps à Jace pour ouvrir des yeux à la pupille aussi dilatée que celle d'un toxicoman venant de se faire son injection de stupéfiant. Quelques instants furent nécessaires au blond pour retrouver ses sens et une respiration normale. Il était trempé de sueur et tremblait comme une feuille. Aucun mot ne fut nécessaire entre les deux. Se laissant entraîner sans rien dire, Jace attrapa mécaniquement le t-shirt propre que son frère ne tarda pas à lui lancer. Alors qu'il se changeait, l'aîné défit le lit et mit d'autres draps. Bientôt le couchage fut prêt à accueillir son propriétaire pour le reste de la nuit. Presque en hésitant le blond se recoucha et réussit à ne se calmer relativement que quand il sentit son frère le rejoindre sous les draps.

Epuisé par ses cauchemars et rassuré par la proximité de son aîné, Jace ne tarda pas à se rendormir. Alec, lui, eut besoin de plus de temps. Les nuits agitées comme celle-ci avaient commencé un ou deux jours après que son cadet ait quitté l'hôpital. Mensonge ou non, ce dernier assurait qu'il ne se rappelait jamais des songes qui le mettaient dans cet état. Alec savait qu'il en souffrait grandement car il considérait cela comme de la faiblesse. Or, un Hérondale n'était jamais faible. Dans la même perspective, il refusait de voir un psychologue, ce que Maryse avait rapidement proposé à son fils cadet. Celui-ci avait bien sûr décliné l'offre aussitôt assurant qu'il s'en sortirait très bien tout seul. Cependant, Jace dormait toujours très mal et cela se voyait, ne seraient-ce que par les cernes qu'il arborait en permanence. Heureusement, ils étaient en pleines vacances d'été et le fait que Alec vienne partager sa literie l'aidait à maintenir le cap pour le moment. Finalement, l'aube trouva les deux frères endormis.

Chez les Morgenstein, il s'agissait d'une autre histoire. En effet, Clary ne faisait pas de cauchemar mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de très peu dormir. Elle passait son temps à griffonner et dessiner sur ses carnets à dessin comme une possédée sans même savoir ce que signifiait les symboles qui en découlaient. La jeune femme n'avait aucune idée de ce qui la poussait à agir ainsi. Cependant, elle s'était trouvé une bonne explication en se disant qu'elle exprimait et évacuait le contrecoup de ce qui lui était arrivé à l'Institut même si elle avait toujours un trou noir en ce qui concernait les évènements en question. Absorbée par ses croquis, la rousse était complètement ignorante des regards préoccupés que lui lançaient ses parents. Ces derniers revivaient de pénibles moments de ce fait. En effet, peu de personnes savaient que Clary n'avait pas toujours été fille unique. Non, elle était une cadette. Son frère aîné se nommait Jonathan et était mort dans des circonstances tragiques. Le frère et la sœur étaient si proches que la rousse avait eu énormément de mal à maîtriser son chagrin suite à cette disparition. Heureusement, à ce moment-là, Simon l'avait épaulée et soutenue. Les deux enfants en étaient même venus à ne plus se séparer du tout pendant des semaines, Clary vivant littéralement parlant chez les Lewis.

Ce matin-là, Valentin et Jocelyn avaient décidé de réagir et avaient décidé de faire venir le parrain de leur fille. Ils espéraient que cela la ferait sortir de son état obsessionnel, même si seulement momentanément.

Ainsi, alors que Clary était en train de noircir son carnet à dessin entre deux bouchées de petit-déjeuner, une voix se fit entendre.

« Alors mon petit pain d'épice, comment vas-tu ?

La susnommée leva les yeux de ses feuilles et ses lèvres formèrent un pâle sourire en apercevant le nouveau venu.

\- Luke ! Je suis contente de te voir. Déclara-t-elle alors que le nouveau venu l'enlaçait sous le regard soulagé de ses parents.

\- Moi aussi, ma filleule préférée m'a manqué.

\- Je suis ta seule filleule et j'ai vu la publicité à la télé. C'était marrant ! se moque gentiment la susnommée.

\- Un peu de respect jeune demoiselle ! Je te signale que les clients affluent depuis lors. Je ne suis vraiment pas déçu du résultat.

\- Tu vas passer la journée avec nous ?

\- En fait, j'avais l'intention de passer la journée en tête à tête avec mon petit pain d'épice.

\- Ok ! Donne moi une minute pour prendre mes affaires et on y va. Où va-t-on en premier ?

\- Le Java Jones, cela convient-il à Mademoiselle ?

\- Et comment ! »

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Luke et Clary étaient en train de boire leurs cafés en déambulant dans Central Park. Ils ne parlaient pas appréciant le calme encore ambiant avant que l'espace vert ne soit complètement envahi par la foule.

« Luke ? Demanda la rousse une fois qu'ils eurent atteint leur endroit favori, une pierre surmontant une source artificielle.

\- Hm ?

\- Tu ne t'es jamais dit que le monde n'était pas celui qu'il paraît au premier abord?

\- Tous les jours…

\- Non pas comme ça, un peu comme…Essaya de s'expliquer la jeune femme avant de s'interrompre d'un seul coup.

Son regard venait de se poser sur un homme. Celui-ci paraissait ne pas les avoir vus. Son apparence était ensorcelante comme sortie tout droit d'un livre de conte de fée. En effet, ses cheveux semblaient faits de fils de soie et ses oreilles étaient légèrement pointues. Une feuille était tatouée sur l'une de ses joues pendant que ses yeux avaient l'air de regarder une réalité autre que celle des simples mortels. Quant à ses habits, ils paraissaient sortir tout droit du Seigneur des Anneaux. Il s'avança vers le point d'eau et y entra sans hésitation. L'eau lui atteignit rapidement la taille puis les épaules et enfin il disparut totalement dans l'onde. Réagissant enfin, Clary se précipita vers l'endroit concerné pour s'assurer que la personne avait simplement plongé et qu'elle allait remonter à la surface sans encombre. Cependant, une fois sur place, la rousse s'aperçut que l'eau était translucide comme rarement et il n'y avait rien sous sa surface.

\- Luke, je crois que je deviens folle. » Déclara la jeune femme alors que son parrain venait de la rejoindre au pas de course.

Un bruit réveilla Simon. L'esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil, il passa un bras à l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver sa compagne mais il ne trouva qu'un drap froid. S'étirant en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, le jeune homme finit par se lever. Il voulut ouvrir la porte pour sortir de la chambre sauf que la porte n'était pas fermée ou ouverte. Non, en fait, elle avait été arrachée de ses gonds, avec en prime quelques morceaux de mur et était affalée sur le sol dans le couloir. Le brun réalisa alors que c'était cela qui avait dû le réveiller.

« Iz ? Tu sais comment la porte de la chambre s'est retrouvée par terre ? Demanda-t-il.

\- …

\- Iz ? T'es là ? Appela-t-il quand personne ne lui répondit.

Se mettant à la recherche de la jeune femme, il ne tarda pas à trouver assise par terre dans un coin du salon, le regard fixé sur le sol. Le long du chemin pour la rejoindre, Simon dut éviter divers objets brisés. Cependant, tous avaient été cassés de la même manière : comme si on les avait serrés trop fort.

\- Iz ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Simon en faisant doucement face à son aimée.

Cette dernière décida alors qu'une démonstration valait mieux que tous les mots. Elle saisit un couteau à beurre qui était tombé non loin d'elle quand elle avait accidentellement cassé le tiroir à couverts. Elle lança l'objet et il s'enfonça jusqu'à la moitié du manche dans l'un des pieds encore intacts de la table en bois.

\- Simon, qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Voulut savoir la jeune femme en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas trembler.

\- Je crois que tu es en train de te transformer en jedi. Lui répondit-il.

Par la même occasion, le susnommé décida de ne pas lui avouer que cela faisait deux ou trois jours que ses lunettes étaient devenues mystérieusement inutiles. Prenant Izzy par la main, il la fit se lever en prenant garde à ce qu'elle ne se blesse pas avec les débris se trouvant autour d'eux.

\- Pour le moment, on peut garder cela pour nous. Si cela se trouve ce n'est que passager. On va aller prendre le petit-déjeuner à l'extérieur. Tu n'as qu'à aller te préparer et moi, je vais nettoyer. Essaya-t-il de la rassurer.

La jeune femme acquiesça doucement et prit le chemin de la salle de bain. Une fois qu'il entendit la porte de la pièce d'eau être fermée, le brun se saisit de son téléphone et sélectionna rapidement un numéro déjà en mémoire.

\- Oui, c'est moi. Comment s'est passé la nuit de ton côté ? Toujours la même chose ? Ici, c'est ce matin qu'il y a eu un truc. Tu passeras dans la journée ? Ok, merci. Je sais. Quand est-ce que vos parents reviennent ? Je vois. Oui, j'ai des nouvelles. C'est pas super brillant non plus de son côté. »


End file.
